


Da wartet Spaß

by Menfinske



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Candy Apple, Fair, Ferris Wheels, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/pseuds/Menfinske
Summary: Paul and Schneider go for a ride on a Ferris wheel when Paul gets a different idea
Relationships: Paul Landers/Christoph Schneider | Doom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Da wartet Spaß

Schneider walks a few steps behind Paul who is weaving his way through the ground with clear purpose. Well- mostly. Every now and again his head turns to look at something and he slows down, distracted. Then he shakes his head just a little bit and continues his way. Schneider can’t help but smile at the way Paul is so easily distracted, even for just a moment each time.

It’s dark around them in this relatively late hour in early fall, but it simply makes Paul enjoy their time here more. Because the fair around them is brightly lit with neon colours everywhere, music coming from various directions in contrasting rhythms and tones, people talking and having fun all around them. It’s a very pleasant atmosphere and Paul’s smile about it brings out his laughlines which in turn makes Schneider’s own smile all the broader.

Once again Paul’s attention is caught by something as they’ve walked a few steps ahead, though this time he doesn’t briefly get distracted by it before continuing his way to the Ferris wheel. This time he enthusiastically turns around to Schneider, a sparkle in his eye as he points to whatever he was looking at on Schneider’s right.

The name above the stall Paul is pointing at is ‘Fruitalicious snacks: healthy and delicious’, though fruits might be offended at the claim of the contents laying on display still being called healthy. In the display are chocolate covered bananas and strawberries, melon dripping with honey, fruit punch and candied apples.

“I want something. Do you also want a snack?” Paul asks, nearly bouncing on his feet.

“I’ve already got my snack right here,” Schneider responds, leaning forward to peck Paul’s forehead. “But I suppose some punch might be nice when you undoubtedly get thirsty after you’re done eating.”

“Then I shall get you some fruit punch,” Paul determines with a nod, turning around to approach the Fruitalicious snacks. Schneider follows a pace behind, allowing some particularly enthusiastic kids to run by him first. It’s not crowded at the booth and Paul is already in the process of ordering when Schneider stands next to him. Regardless of not hearing what his boyfriend had ordered for himself, Schneider doesn’t need to wait long before he finds out when the woman takes a napkin and one of the candied apples. Handing both the fruit punch and candied apple over to the two men at the counter, she asks if that was all before proceeding with the payment.

“It’s been ages since I had one of these,” Paul chimes happily before biting into it. Then promptly proceeds to wriggle his nose. “It’s been so many ages I forgot these are actually sweet enough to make you pull a face,” he admits with a laugh. Schneider easily joins in.

“Well, you are an old man. Forgetting things is okay,” Schneider teases. Paul huffs and lightly shoves Schneider’s side.

“Well, I haven’t forgotten you promised me a ride in the Ferris wheel, so come on,” Paul says, turning towards his goal and resuming to walk, not looking back to see if he was being followed. Not that he needs to worry, since Schneider actually had come up with the suggestion to enjoy the view from the Ferris wheel together, though he doesn’t bother pointing it out.

It’s a few more minutes until they reach the Ferris wheel, Paul’s head still turning every so often. Schneider suspects that once they are out of the Ferris wheel again, he’ll be dragged along the terrain once more. Being dragged into rides much less his preference. Though the smile on Paul’s face is generally worth the slight dizziness that might play up.

“Two tickets, please,” Schneider says once they’ve reached the booth for the Ferris wheel. It’s one of the highest in the country, or so Paul had said, and surely enough, Schneider has to crane his neck quite a bit to glance at the top. It’s also slow-moving since it is meant to enjoy the view rather than only being a ride for the fair.

When Schneider turns around, Paul isn’t around him. It takes half a second before Schneider finds him, however, already standing in the queue with a broad grin on his face, reddened lips from the candied apple.

There are only dozen people in the queue in front of them which means they enter their gondola after only a short wait. During that wait, however, Paul’s lips have increased their red colour as the apple’s sugar coat is eaten up entirely and Paul happily licks his lips every other bite. He’s less quick about eating the apple itself, which means he still has some bites left when they begin their way up.

“Do you want a bite?” Paul asks, already holding the apple out in Schneider’s direction.

“Now that the sugar coating is gone, huh?” Schneider points out, though he does take a bite. He actually likes his fruits without the sugar coating. If he wants candy he’ll have proper candy. Paul chuckles a little, shifting so that he’s leaning against Schneider’s side. Schneider moves so that his arm lays around Paul’s shoulders, both of them simultaneously propping their feet up on the gondola’s railing. They’re not high up yet, but they can look over the first rows of houses surrounding the fair.

“And here I thought I was all the sugar you could ever need?” Paul jokes after chewing his own bite of apple.

“Not so sure. I think you may give more protein than sugar. Although I guess if anyone was going to give sugar…” Schneider lets his sentence trail off, watching Paul wiggle his eyebrows.

“I mean- I still think I should be all the sugar you need. I energize you. And sugar energizes you. Sugar rush is a real thing, you know?! So therefor I’m your sugar,” Paul reasons.

“Sugar rush is real?” he asks, pretending to be unconvinced. He’s dated Paul long enough to know with absolute damn certainty that sugar rush is real. Paul could be active enough without it, but boy could he be hyper after they’d had something sweet.

“Yes, it is!” Paul says, clearly not registering Schneider’s sarcasm.

“Well, I’m not convinced.” Schneider’s remark makes Paul’s eyes widen as he turns to Schneider. Then, seeing the smirk on Schneider’s face, Paul sticks his apple out accusatorily. Schneider’s smirk merely broadens as he leans forward to take another bite of the apple.

“You’re a bastard sometimes,” Paul huffs, crossing his arms and sitting back, barely conscious of the apple dangerously close to falling off after Schneider’s bite. Schneider reaches for the mostly-eaten apple and throws it away, since he hadn’t seemed mightily interested anymore regardless. Anticipating protest regardless of the lack of interest, he leans forward to press his lips to Paul’s.

Paul’s lips are sticky, though it’s not unexpected, and Schneider tastes the sweetness sticking to them as he licks across Paul’s bottom lip. Paul doesn’t seem at all bothered by the stickiness however, moving their lips together despite the sticky friction. In fact, if anything, the sugar that is partially sticking to both their lips at current is invigorating him. His head is soon tilted a little back while his hands hold onto Schneider’s jacket, pulling and holding him close.

“So greedy,” Schneider remarks with their lips barely an inch away from each other.

“Far more greedy than this,” Paul responds with a wink. Or, his best attempt at one. Schneider can’t help but grin as he presses his lips to Paul’s once more. They’re already far less sticky with their saliva having removed a large part of the sugar, but it doesn’t make Paul any less enthusiastic. He definitely appears to have some kind of sugar rush.

Very suddenly Paul draws away from the kiss, a mischievous look on his face. Schneider glances at him curiously. That expression would normally make him very suspicious, but given their location Paul can’t exactly do or have done anything bad, can he?

Before Schneider can ask, Paul slides down from the seat into the bottom of their gondola. He briefly glances over the top of the gondola (though what for, Schneider doesn’t know) before his smirk turns even more mischievous and he gets in between Schneider’s legs, pushing his knees apart and hands coming up to undo Schneider’s button and zipper.

“Paul, what are you doing? We’re at the fair? Kids could be watching!” Schneider exclaims.

“No, they can’t. Look, we’re far above the ground and not yet on the way down. Nobody can see me here down on the bottom. You just have to make sure your face doesn’t look like you’re being sucked off and we’re all good.”

“We’re all good?!” Schneider repeats incredulously. Paul doesn’t appear to care for the weak protest, however, as he is finished undoing Schneider’s pants and has pressed his mouth against Schneider’s clothed, half-hard cock.

“Holy-” Schneider begins to curse, then bites his lip to contain himself. They’re in public. Quiet and composed. Schneider glances down to see Paul’s eyes glinting happily before he brushes his cheek along the line of Schneider’s cock in a way that honestly- well, is illegal given their location. “Paul, stop it. Get back here, we were supposed to enjoy the view, not try and get arrested.”

“You wanted to enjoy the view,” Paul corrects him. His face indicates that he’d had something along the lines of exactly this idea before. Regardless, his eyes have left Schneider’s to glance at his crotch instead, hands coming up to free Schneider’s cock from his briefs. He doesn’t allow Schneider any chance to brush him away or tuck himself back in, instead Paul takes Schneider’s cock in his mouth as soon as it’s freed.

Schneider makes a fist and slaps the empty seat next to him to contain his vocal chords from giving a response to Paul’s bold tactics or allow his face to show too much of what’s going on. Paul hollows his cheeks and Schneider’s other hand grips the railing as his cock takes quick interest in the proceedings, being nearly all the way erect now. Paul’s hands are on Schneider’s knees still, keeping them spread apart as he begins to bob up and down.

Schneider feels pleasure building in his gut quicker than he would have thought. Paul is skilled and he’s going all in now rather than teasing as he usually begins, likely due to having a shorter timespan here, but even that doesn’t account for the way the heat builds quickly. It must have something to do with the challenge here, the fact that they are public. The fact that he must keep his face under control and therefor doesn’t dare to look at Paul. He knows what Paul looks like when he’s blowing him, knows what effect that has on him, knows how difficult it is to keep quiet when he just wants to make noises to spur Paul on, let him know how much he appreciates and loves what the other man is doing to him. The fact that Paul is challenging himself by setting about the task of making Schneider cum in quick time before their gondola is too low and people would be able to see them.

Schneider reaches one of his hands down, keeping the other still on the railing, and brushes his fingers along Paul’s cheek. Blindly, he still knows what Paul’s expression will do to him, but letting Paul know how much he enjoys it in other ways now that he can’t verbally express it, can’t let his face speak for himself. His thumb trails across Paul’s nose, his cheek, his ear, following his jawline. He can’t help but give into the urge to go up to Paul’s lips, feel them taut around his own cock. It’s arousing and Schneider’s muscles spasm with their desire to- to do anything at all more than simply brushing his fingers along his lover’s face.

Schneider quickly moves his hand again, certain he can’t keep his composure if he continues to feel Paul’s lips move as Schneider’s cock slides past them. Instead he lays his head in Paul’s neck, avoiding his short hair to avoid mussing it up and giving him sex-hair. Paul’s neck is hot even against Schneider’s own heated hands and Schneider envisions the way his boyfriend’s face must look deliciously flushed at the moment. God how much he wants to look down and see it instead of imagining.

“We’re three quarters of the way, Paul,” Schneider cautions when his surroundings indicate as much. It means they still have some time, but not much. Not much at all. Schneider has to climax quickly or Paul has to give up. And they both know how stubborn Paul Landers can be.

Then again- Schneider is really, very close. The heat in his stomach is almost overwhelming and Schneider is glad he’s wearing a thin jacket, enough not to give him too much extra heat now but enough to cover up the damp spots that are being created as his pleasure builds. He can’t help but feel his stomach tighten as he’s being brought ever closer to the edge.

And then, when Paul’s finger brushes along Schneider’s entire underarm it’s surprising enough that it provides that last push, that it sends Schneider hurtling over the edge. He climaxes, trying his very best to keep his face in check, to keep his mouth shut. He can taste blood as he bites his lip to avoid letting out any noise, he feels Paul’s eyes on him to see if he succeeds. It’s difficult, his body wants to let go, his body wants to express how it feels.

After a moment, Schneider feels himself regain control and then he finally glances down at Paul, who is looking mighty happy with himself as gets up to get back in his seat next to Schneider. Schneider tucks himself back in, doing his button and zipper up with barely five meters between them and the ground beneath them.

“See, easy. We still had some meters left,” Paul cheerily says, to which Schneider merely rolls his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you guys enjoyed this!  
> This was written for 2 challenges actually. One was an october prompt for 'candy apples' and one was to write story for a colour. And [this](https://www.color-hex.com/color/b38f90)  
> was the colour I was given :D


End file.
